


we were the reckless, we were the wild youth

by witharebelyell



Series: Jules 'n' Charlie [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M, part of a bigger thing i'm working on uwu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-08
Updated: 2018-03-08
Packaged: 2019-03-28 10:48:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13902453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/witharebelyell/pseuds/witharebelyell
Summary: “We’re lost. Of couse we’re lost. Of couse, the straightshot and we get lost.” Jules sighed, looking at the GPS, “This is all your fault somehow,” He told it, before he pulled into an empty McDonald’s parking lot in the deadbeat town they were in.





	we were the reckless, we were the wild youth

**Author's Note:**

> 'ey it's me! Gabriel! this is a little bit of what i've been working on recently. it's more of an exercise to work on my diction and imagery than anythin but i'm proud of it. i haven't like? proofread it or nothin' this is mostly just so i can let my buds read it :3 if you like, leave a kudo or a comment maybe? thank u have a fantastic day <3 uwu

“We’re lost. Of couse we’re lost. Of couse, the straightshot and we get lost.” Jules sighed, looking at the GPS, “This is all your fault somehow,” He told it, before he pulled into an empty McDonald’s parking lot in the deadbeat town they were in. 

His boyfriend, Charlie, was asleep, curled up in the passenger seat, head resting against the foggy window. The sound of his soft snores filled the car, Jules long having turned off the radio when it wouldn’t pull up any of his usual stations. His hand still managed to stay in Charlie’s, even when he got angry and contemplated screaming and throwing something. Charlie snuffled and adjusted against the window, and Jules felt his own face soften, and he smiled.

It was pitch black outside, the only light being the eerie McDonalds sign, his headlights, and the stop light adjacent to it. Jules knew he wasn’t a child and that a fear of the dark was juvenile, but he still wanted to get out of here as soon as possible.  Jules pulled out his phone, taking a moment to appreciate the picture of his boyfriend he had set as his lockscreen. They were on a date, on a picnic Jules put together after Charlie got tenure at work. Charlie was smiling, smiling so hard his eyes were crinkling, he could see his boyfriend’s dimple, which made him ten times as cute as he already was. The wind was blowing through his hair, which Charlie insisted made him look goofy and messed it up, but Jules knew better, the windblown look was good for Charlie. He was talking animatedly about something, but he was laughing so hard he could finish his story. The sun was hitting his hair perfectly, making him look like an angel, like Jules’ angel, and his black hair looked soft and shiny, and he knew if he looked closely enough he would see a few grey hairs, caused from the kindergarteners he loved with his whole life. Charlie had no idea he had even taken it.

He opened up the map, and figured out that he missed a turn a few miles back. He turned the car around and the screeching of the tires woke Charlie up. “We there yet, jewel?” He yawned and Jules rolled his eyes at the nickname.

“Not yet, love, but we oughta be there in about… thirty minutes if the GPS isn’t a punk asshole this go round,” He smiled softly at his lover, and kissed his hand before pulling out onto the road. “Sorry, babe,” he said when he saw Charlie pouting out of the corner of his eye, “you can go back to sleep if you want, love.” Charlie squeezed his hand and with a laugh turned on the radio.

“And leave you to get us lost again? No thank you.” Charlie giggled, a beautiful, melodic sound  and started mumbling the lyrics to the song on the radio.

Jules bit his lip and squeezed Charlie’s hand.

He was planning on Doing It during this vacation, for real this time, really. He had the ring in his pocket, he was going to propose on the beach, as the sun set and the wind blew through Charlie’s hair softly and the waves lapped gently against the shore in the background. He’d been planning on it for four years, since their first anniversary. “There’s nothin’ that a hundred men or more could ever do,” Charlie crooned softly, and Jules took a few turns as he listened ot his boyfriend’s soulful rendition of Africa by Toto.

“Shortcut, accordin’ to this piece o’ shit GPS,” He specified when Charlie shot him a questioning look.

“Jewel, my love, my life, my heart, you are the absolute WORST at directions. Why did I let you drive?” Charlie giggled and kissed Jules’ hand.

“Well, if soooomebody hadn’t stayed up all night, they could have driven, and we never would have gotten lost!” Jules laughed.

They sat in silence, enjoying each other’s company. They reached the motel at about 1 am, and Jules went to get their room key.

When they made it up to the room, Jules was nearly shocked. It was  _ really  _ nice for a cheap motel. Their twin beds had a soft white blanket apiece, and a lamp that gave of a soft, ambient light. Their TV had all the channels they watched regularly, their bathroom was small, only a toilet and a shower, but their mirror was right outside of the bathroom, it’s the first thing one would see coming in the room. There was a single sink. There was a coffee maker, with a few complementary filters, grounds, sweetener, and creamer. The walls were a pastel blue color. Jules loved it already.

“See, Chuckie, I told you I’d find us a good room,” Jules laughed and put down his bag. Charlie pulled him in by his belt loops after setting down his own bag and kissed him, softly at first, but Jules was never one to be outdone or do things halfway. They fell back onto Jules’ bed and continued making out, only stopping to giggle or look at each other. Jules loved looking at Charlie. 

“Lookit, Chuckie, we’re the same height when we’re making out on the bed,” Jules teased, he was an elf compared to his tall boyfriend.

Charles rolled his eyes and kissed Jules again, “Listen, I didn’t ask to be the height of a telephone pole, I think we should question why you’re so short.”

They made out for a few more minutes, taking breaks only for Jules to gaze into Charlie’s eyes, before looking at his lips. “Chuckie...you are the single most beautiful person I’ve ever met in my life. I love you more than i have ever loved anyone. I am so lucky to have you and I can’t believe you could have had anyone in the world...and you chose me.” Jules traced Charlie’s bottom lip with his thumb. He bit his lip and looked up into Charlie’s eyes. 

Charlie looked shocked and when he opened his mouth, nothing came out. He kissed Jules’ head and held him tightly, pulling him closer to his chest. He rubbed Jules’ back and Charlie felt him shake slightly. 

“Baby...baby don’t cry, please.” Jules wrapped his arms around his taller partner.

“Jules...I am so fucking in love with you. When I was seventeen and I wanted to die so badly, I only dreamed of being this happy. I don't deserve you.”

Jules tightened his grip, “Chuckie, I will make sure that you learn just how fucking important you are, especially to me.” 

They just held each other, until about three in the morning.

“Hey, Charlie, I know what’ll cheer you up!” Jules kissed Charlie's chin and sat up, “The hotel has a pool! The receptionist told me it doesn't close! Let's go swimming!”

Jules normally wouldn’t be so excited about this, but it was their vacation, Charlie was sad, and by god he was going to make Charlie happy. 

Charlie wiped a tear and smield softly, “You hate it when I want to go out late at night,”

Jules shrugged, “Dating you is making me a new man, pumpkin.”

Charlie sat up beside Jules and laid his head on Jules’ shoulder, lacing their fingers together, “I love you too, Jules.”

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr: jubilantcherub


End file.
